


After Hours

by NightsWatch_Chef



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsWatch_Chef/pseuds/NightsWatch_Chef
Summary: Bayley visits Sasha at her music studio in the middle of the night. They are finally alone. Short one shot. Fluff.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this randomly when I was listening to The Weeknd's "Escape from LA" (After Hours album). Lyrics from this song are in the beginning and end of the fic.

_She pulled up to the studio / Nobody’s watching / She closed the door, and then she locked it / For me... for me._

_She’s all mine... for the night._

Her throne was becoming uncomfortable. It was 1am, and she felt that she had been sitting in this leather seat for an abnormally long time. Sasha Banks was listening to a few songs she recorded that day with her team. The music was much louder earlier in the night but now the volume was reduced, her voice was soft over the intricate drum patterns and boisterous bass. Her studio was dimly lit, but her gold necklace dazzled in whatever light remained. The work for her new rap album was arduous, but she knew the final product would be something to be proud of. 

Just as she thought about getting up to stretch, the text message notification on her phone chimed. It was almost 1:30am. The message read simply, “Still at the studio?”

A smile danced on Sasha’s lips. She responded: “Hey Bay. Yes.”

“I’m here, baby. Want some company?”

_Oh, Bayley_ , thought Sasha. _This crazy girl._

“Come in. Door’s unlocked.”

Sasha set her phone down. She stretched her arms out, leaning back into the plush, black leather. Fatigue was seeping into her body but the knowledge that her best friend, Bayley, would be here soon gave her a little rush of energy. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she waited. A few minutes later, the door of the studio slowly creaked open and then Sasha heard the click of the lock sliding into place. 

Sasha rested her arms on the leather seat. She didn’t look over at Bayley, she smiled while admiring her friend’s body in the reflection of the glass in front of the silver microphone. Bayley wore a green beanie, a black tank top, and tight black jeans that had rips over the knees and some parts of the thighs. Her muscled, tan arms clutched the WWE Smackdown women’s championship belt. The jewel encrusted belt shined brightly in the darkness of the studio, mirroring the effects of Sasha’s gold chain.

“You’re working late, Boss,” said Bayley, sauntering towards Sasha with a grin.

Sasha swiveled the chair around to face Bayley. She crossed her legs, her high heels bouncing to the rhythm of the background music. She teased, “Bay, it’s so late and you look wide awake.”

Bayley stood, inches from Sasha’s chair. She brushed Sasha’s blue hair from her shoulders, and slowly started to rub along her neck and shoulders. Bayley smelled of lavender, crisp and clean - and intoxicating.

“I knew you were up working again, and I was thinking about you. I knew you were alone since I only saw your car in the parking lot,” Bayley whispered. Her voice was soft, seductive but still audible over the music.

“Let’s move this out of the way,” Sasha stated as she reached up to Bayley’s right bicep, and grasped onto the gold, white and blue of the championship belt. Bayley’s grip relaxed long enough for Sasha to toss the belt onto the leather couch nearby. Then, in a dream-like moment of delirium, Sasha grabbed the front of Bayley’s tank top, her fingers desperately rubbing along her friend’s well-defined abdomen. A chuckle left Bayley’s lips.

“I’m thinking you want this off...?” Bayley swiftly pulled the tank top over her head, exposing a black bra and a chiseled upper body. The green beanie fell to the floor as well, dark hair framed Bayley’s gorgeous face.

Words caught in Sasha’s throat. She and Bayley had spent a lot of time together in her studio, and often, a few of Sasha’s album team and bodyguards would flank them. They were never alone like this. The song playing in the background had looped and blended into another song, the bass was heavier and darker. The atmosphere was warm and intense, like the sun was rising within the dim room.

Bayley grabbed the leather chair closer, and then she leaned down and kissed and sucked on Sasha’s neck. Sasha’s mind went blank, the kisses were searing hot on her throat. Sasha sighed and groaned, gripping Bayley’s back. Then Bayley’s face was in front of her’s, time slowed and desire raged inside her. Bayley grinned and then motioned her head towards the leather couch. Sasha returned this with a smile and a brief nod. Their friendship was always close and bordered into the realms of more, but there were so many nuances and moments of innuendo. Now those things didn’t matter. There were no more games to be played. The cameras, the people - none of them were here. They were finally alone in the studio. The chase would end after hours tonight.

Bayley lifted Sasha off of her throne, carrying her away from the few lights in the studio and into the dark. 

_I cut my verse and then she popped it / For me... for me._


End file.
